The newcomer Chapter 1
by KawaiiSammy
Summary: A new girl appears and claims to be the dursleys daughter from the future.... And Oh my gtod!! Its isn't a crazy fic.. please review
1. Default Chapter Title

The newcomer  
  
Disclaimer: DON"T SUE ME!! besides why would you want 50 cents ;-;....  
  
CHapter 1  
Thunder striked in the background. She wondered if it was the best time to  
use the time turner... She was only a first year.... She nodded slowly  
to herself... She only needed to go 12 hours in the past... It couldn't   
hurt...Slowly, Sammy turned the time turner. Once...twice.. three. four....  
five.. and so on untill... eleven.. twelve!!!!!! Slowly her body was   
transported to a house.  
  
Meanwhile in that house, A young harry potter awakes as he hears a crash.   
He slowly walked downstairs making sure not to wake up the dursleys. To his  
surprise he saw a young girl... her hair very straight and black... the   
way it was soo neat reminded him sickly of uncle vernon. She looked at   
harry potter. From head to toe Her mouth slowly opened then she said,  
"DAMN!! I SAID 12 HOURS NOT 12 YEARS!!"   
  
Harry potter looked surprised. Her voice almost reminded him of Aunt petunia   
but it sounded a little more evil like malfloys. "W-Who are you?" Harry's   
Eyes sliped down to the time turner on her neck.   
  
The young girl smiled at him. " You sure are cuter when your younger  
cousin."  
  
Harry looked surprised. WHat could she mean by Cousin. He decided she  
would ask him later because she had said, " now go to bed now"   
  
The next morning harry Potter awoke with a start. Anxious to see who that  
girl was. Unusually he raced down the stairs to see her at the kitchen   
cooking. He blinked, " Isn't aunt petunia supposed to be cooking?"  
  
"yea.. But i decided to let mum sleep," she said calmly.  
  
"MUM!?" Harry Exclaimed.  
  
"Oh.. I forgot to tell you," she Kept on cooking, " I'm from the fututre.  
12 years to be exact. The names Sammy... Sammy Dursley..."  
  
Harry was now big eyed, "You have to be a witch!! That means Your muggle   
born.. and the dursleys hate wizards and wicthes of any sort! This has to   
be a dream..."  
  
"Actually.... They Start to like me after a while.. they relize how   
wonderful maggic is.."  
  
" Wow! Out of all people.. the dursleys"  
  
To be continued.. Wait for chapter 2 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The newcomer  
  
  
"Actually.... They Start to like me after a while.. they relize how   
wonderful maggic is.."  
  
" Wow! Out of all people.. the dursleys"  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry Heard some one coming downstairs. "WHO'RE YOU TALKING WITH HARRY!!" Said   
a familar voice. Just then Dudley came into the kitchen and looked at Sammy.   
"Good Morning,"She said calmly.  
"oooooo If mum finds out that one of your friends are in here.."Dudley said in a taunting kind  
of tone.  
"hey! you better be nice to your sister," Harry didn't seem wrottied this time, It actually seemed   
as if Sammy could calm down the dursleys without Magic.  
"I dun have a sister," Said dudley, not getting it.  
" Ahem" Sammy turned around. "Breakfast is done."  
"You dun mean shes my sister ..." DUdley was now as wide eyed as harry was when he   
first found out," do you?"  
Sammy put a stack of pancakes on the table and put four on dudleys plate,"here... forget about  
that diet just for now.."  
Dudley smirked a little then sat down and began to eat with his piggy lil face.   
"And oh yeah" Dudley then yelled," MOM DAD HARRY HAS A FRIEND OVER!!"  
Harry Cringed as he heard Vernon and petunia Walking down the stairs.   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The newcomer  
  
Dudley smirked a little then sat down and began to eat with his piggy lil face.   
"And oh yeah" Dudley then yelled," MOM DAD HARRY HAS A FRIEND OVER!!"  
Harry Cringed as he heard Vernon and petunia Walking down the stairs.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Uncle vernon Walked into the kitchen. Hary Saw the vein Throbbing in his temple. then harrys eyes slid over to   
Aunt petunia and noticed she too looked angry but yet a little scared. Sammy looked at Venon. She giggled.   
"Good Morning Daddy! I made Breakfast!"  
  
Uncle vernon looked madder than ever," W-W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Harry wondered  
when he would come into this.  
  
Sammy turned to look at Petunia, who almost seemed to be shaking. " Hello Mommy! want some pancakes..."  
  
Aunt petunia looked over at dudley who was having him self second helpings to The pancakes.  
"Duddy-Poo! It May be poison!"  
  
Dudley Still ate the pancakes. Sammy giggled again. She took at her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Now...   
your gonna take me with you to rons house! Or else!" She smirked.  
  
Harry wondered what was the worse she could do. And how she would get into hogwarts. He saw uncle   
vernon Look at him, "GO TO YOUR ROOM !! NOW!!" Harry Trudged up the stairs and into his room.  
  
That night He searched outside his window for his owl, Hedwig. He heard a knock on his door. " Come in.."   
he sighed to himself.  
  
Sammy slowly opened the door. "I'm sorry i got you in trouble..."   
  
"its not your fault," harry turned back to his window.   
  
Sammy walked up to him. " Do you see a snowy Owl out there...?"  
  
Harry Saw something white coming torwards them, " In a matter Of fact.... I do...." He saw Sammy Smile in   
delight. And just then a Snowy owl swooped through the window with a letter tied to it. "HEDWIG!"  
  
Sammy shook her head." this can't be your owl... it has to be mine...."  
  
"No.. its mine... its a snowy owl.."  
  
Sammy laughed a bit, " But its a male..." Harry hadn't took notice of this. He saw the snowy owl nip Sammy   
Affectionetly to get her attention. She turned to it and opened the letter. Harry Saw it was from Fred  
Weasley.  
  
"Oh! Theres another letter!" A letter had droped out when she had opened the letter from fred.   
"Its for you harry" Harry Quickly opened the letter and saw it was from ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I thought That owl was hedwig Untill I noticed it wasn't a girl.  
Fred Insists that when we come to pick you up we take Whoever this Sammy Girl is. Freds been talking about   
her for weeks.  
  
  
Harry looked at Sammy,"YOU JUST GOT HERE!"  
  
Sammy smirked,"I know.. But Steve, my owl, Has been traveling through time" Harry looked back to the letter.  
  
  
I think George suspects Fred Is going out with her But so do I. Anyway. We'll be there to pick you up  
tommorrow night. Be ready!  
  
Your friend,  
RON  
  
Harry smirked and turned to Sammy who was now holding the letter from Fred close to her. "So ... you and  
fred are going out..."  
  
She went Scarlet," n-n-no" she studdered.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The newcomer  
A/n: Dun blame me if the characters dun act the way they normally would do.. I'm trying my best...  
.-=Hasn't picked up a harry potter book in days....=-  
Harry smirked and turned to Sammy who was now holding the letter from Fred close to her. "So ...  
you and  
fred are going out..."  
  
She went Scarlet," n-n-no" she studdered.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where did you ever get that idea....." She was still Red....  
Harry Glanced at her... "Of course... why else would you talk to him.."  
"ummm........... I was interested... in umm.. his joke wands..."  
Harry chuckled to himself, "Really.... Why didn't you talk to george about them to...." He looked   
out the window and saw a car Pulling up. He blinked. Sammy Ran Up to the window and imediately  
noticed someone in the car.   
"COME ON! THEY ARE HERE!" She motioned Harry to follow her. She ran quickly  
down the stairs and Ran Out of the door. Her face was full of delight ran up to the car and to  
the window which A man Otherwise known as Mr. weasley rolled down a window and looks  
at her.  
"Who are you young lady..?" He asked her.  
Fred Almost JUmped out of the car. But he decided to hide his excitement,"Dad.. this is who   
I was telling you about... ...SAMMY DURSLEY!" George sniggered at Freds excitement. Little   
did fred know that george was secretly planning the biggest prank in all history, Or at least in his life.  
Sammy Looked at Mr. Weasley and Smilled sweetly,"Its a pleasure to meet you." She then curtsied.  
By this time Harry was Walking out the door with all his stuff. "Harry!" Ron yelled in excitement.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Sammy Looked at Mr. Weasley and Smilled sweetly,"Its a pleasure to meet you." She then curtsied.  
By this time Harry was Walking out the door with all his stuff. "Harry!" Ron yelled in excitement.   
  
  
The newcomer chapter 5  
  
Sammy Walked into the place they called the burrow. She smiled sweetly at Fred. Harry then looked at ron and asked," So where is Sammy going to sleep?"  
Ron Shrugged,"Dunno... Probably with fred."  
  
The next day Everyone was packing their bags. Fred Kept on glancing over to Sammy. He admired her every movement. Or at least it seemed that way to Ron and Harry. Just then Mr Weasley Came in,"I have borrowed a car from the ministry again." He announced as he looked at Sammy. "Soo She'll be a first year, right?"  
Harry Was aboiut to ask how she was going to get accepted into Hogwarts without a letter But Sammy then Said happily, "Uh huh! I can't wait! its gonna be so much fun!" She picked up her Small Trunk and hugged it close to her. "I'm ready"  
Fred almost Imediatly Stood up after her holding his trunk."I'm ready too"  
Mr Weasley looked over to Ginny, George, Harry, and ron."Ready yet."  
Harry and ron Nodded But Ginny said,"Almost!"  
"Hold on I almost forgot sometyhing" Sammy announced as she ran up stairs and came back down with a her owl.  
Eventually they were all on Platform Nine and 3/4.   
Sammy looked at harry and smiled mischiefly. Harry knew she was planning something. Then she turned her head over to where Fred was and to Harrys surprise Narrowed her eyes at him.   
Fred was talking to Angelina. Sammy Made her way over to where they were. "Hiyas fred," She said clinging onto Fred who's ears went a little red.   
"Oh and who's this?" Angelina asked causally.   
A/N: I know this was really short! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

The newcomer  
A/n: Dun blame me if the characters dun act the way they normally would do.. I'm trying my best...  
.-=Hasn't picked up a harry potter book in days....=-  
Harry smirked and turned to Sammy who was now holding the letter from Fred close to her. "So ...  
you and  
fred are going out..."  
  
She went Scarlet," n-n-no" she studdered.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where did you ever get that idea....." She was still Red....  
Harry Glanced at her... "Of course... why else would you talk to him.."  
"ummm........... I was interested... in umm.. his joke wands..."  
Harry chuckled to himself, "Really.... Why didn't you talk to george about them to...." He looked   
out the window and saw a car Pulling up. He blinked. Sammy Ran Up to the window and imediately  
noticed someone in the car.   
"COME ON! THEY ARE HERE!" She motioned Harry to follow her. She ran quickly  
down the stairs and Ran Out of the door. Her face was full of delight ran up to the car and to  
the window which A man Otherwise known as Mr. weasley rolled down a window and looks  
at her.  
"Who are you young lady..?" He asked her.  
Fred Almost JUmped out of the car. But he decided to hide his excitement,"Dad.. this is who   
I was telling you about... ...SAMMY DURSLEY!" George sniggered at Freds excitement. Little   
did fred know that george was secretly planning the biggest prank in all history, Or at least in his life.  
Sammy Looked at Mr. Weasley and Smilled sweetly,"Its a pleasure to meet you." She then curtsied.  
By this time Harry was Walking out the door with all his stuff. "Harry!" Ron yelled in excitement.   
  



End file.
